Various types of microwave cookware exist in which the vessels are, as here, transparent to microwave radiation so that food in them may be cooked in a microwave oven. Two types of microwave cookware in which applicant is the patentee include Mason et al. 4,140,889 and Mason 4,286,186. Each of these relates to cookware having unique configurations enabling better cooking. Applicant is also the patentee of design patent No. 251,653 relating to microwave cookware and of patent 4,165,855 on a reversible type of baking dish.